In a multi-member cluster of nodes, nodes typically synchronize information with each other in order to share updates and events. The gossip protocol is a mechanism often used by nodes to synchronize such information in a cluster. Traditionally, with the gossip protocol, nodes spread information in the cluster by periodically disseminating the information to a peer or node in the cluster. Nodes typically select random peers or nodes and disseminate the information at fixed or static intervals until the information has been synchronized across all nodes in the cluster. However, in many cases, the gossip protocol can be inefficient and often creates unnecessary traffic and overhead. Unfortunately, the conventional gossip protocol is inflexible and generally unable to adapt.